Talk:Buster Witwicky (SG)
No one would really notice if we replaced the regular Buster with this improved version, right? No one would miss old Buster. Old Buster is old and busted! Let's do this! Doomflower 18:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC) All-New, All-Different Buster heh. Who knows what will happen once the gateways are opened. >B) Roleplaying with Deadline and Dark Spike has certainly been a freakin' riot! --BZero 18:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) /*Nice Buster Pic!*/ He can steal my car anytime. 8) Doomflower 18:31, December 18, 2009 (UTC) hee! SpikeWitwicky suggested Emo Peter Parker from Spider-Man 3 for the greasy look, but I felt if we were going with Spider-Man 3 actors/characters Eddie Brock better fit Buster's angry/buff look to me. B) --BZero 00:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Post Pit Assuming and I can only say assuming Spike makes it out alive, I'm wondering if Buster will let him crash at his place after the boot party he gave him. Also curious to the state of the house when everyone gets out. I would say "watch out for what's in the fridge" - but who am I kidding - I doubt anything perishable is in the Witwickys' fridge :D - Spikewitwicky 14:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) heh. That reminds me. Dean asked me about an idea that Lowdown has for the Witwickys... I need to write him back. >B) --BZero 15:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Lowdown (SG), Temera and Ebony - seems there should be a 'take a number' station to "handle" the Witwickys. Deadline patched me up with no painkillers yesterday. ICly, he was bitching about this eating into his profits. OOCly, I said he could probably videotape the procedure, post it on a secured Website and charge people cash to view the link :D - Spikewitwicky 16:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC) hah! He'd double his money in a week! B) Yeah, I figured if I can get a spare uninterrupted minute (ha!) I'd write Lowdown an IC response to his ideas from General Flint. >B) --BZero 16:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool - regardless, I'm hoping to get some resolution to this plotline in the next two weeks. Goldbug will definitely probably want a parting shot, but the Joes have probably reached their fill with Spike and Buster and will either place them in the hands of Deadline to dispose of or have the Witwickys escape. I'm just wanting my character to get somewhat mobile again! Spikewitwicky 16:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) OK. Cool. That's good to know. I'll take that into account when I write Dean back, and I'll try to get on ASAP so I can run Psych-Out's interrogation of Spike (which got interrupted last time by Chip Chase's entertaining interference). Goldbug will probably make himself known the next time I'm on, so they'll have new leads other than the Witwickys. Since you want to get mobile, I'll lean more towards the Joes no longer needing them after that. B) --BZero 17:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Army??? Buster's Army? And the Joe's had him in the PIT? Heh.... Interesting... Had Ebony known, she might have gone a different route with his interogation..... Kadjem 15:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Alas, this was just added to his background, partially because of developments in real-Buster's backstory, and partially to blend him with canon-SG's Bruce Witwicky. Ebony can always discover this info later if she wants to act on it later. --BZero 15:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Maybe after she kills Spike, she'll recruit Buster. She likes Pyschopaths... Makes her feel less like one, or somethin :) Kadjem 15:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Cobra Recruitment heh. Oh, dear... --BZero 16:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Buster's House Does it need a new desc? How's it look from the outside? Fixed up? Abandoned? Workmen coming in and out? Inquiring descers want to know! --BZero 17:19, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Bad Buster MUUUUUURDDDDDEEEER! :D Kadjem 16:36, July 28, 2011 (UTC) * He's not bad... he's just misunderstood. ;) BZero (talk) 20:44, February 5, 2013 (UTC)